Pirats
The Pirats are pirate rats in Reader Rabbit Math Adventures Ages 6–9. They are "enemies" of Reader Rabbit and friends. There are a few of them. In Reader Rabbit Math Adventures Ages 6–9 there is a little cave thing in the upper right part of the map with a flag (if any pirats are there yet) and when there is a flag, it means a pirat is there. The flags change colors when a new pirat is there. If you go there, each pirat has a song they sing if you click on them. Flag Colors *Red: Captain Ratbeard *Orange: Riley *Green: Pearl *White: Cheester *Yellow: Vermina Reader Rabbit Math Adventures Ages 6–9 When Reader and Sam find themselves beached on a deserted island, the Pirats catch on to their presence and Ratbeard is quick to assume that they showed up to steal their precious cheese. He becomes determined to stop them even though they don't actually meet face-to-face throughout their time on the island. Ratbeard gets the idea to launch a massive water balloon at the duo when they try to flee the island on their new ship, in the hopes of sinking them. Even after it is pointed out that Reader and Sam never stole their cheese, Ratbeard goes forth with his plan anyway. When Sam and Reader, along with Penelope flee the island, the Pirats launch the water balloon from their ship via catapult. Unfortunately, the weight of the balloon sinks their ship, and causes a tidal wave that sends Reader Rabbit and his friends all the way back home and win the race. The Pirats are forced to swim back to shore, with Ratbeard, furious at his defeat, swearing revenge on Reader and his friends. However, the gang never ran into the Pirats again. Crew Members Ratbeard Captain Ratbeard (voiced by Charles Martinet) is the leader of the Pirats and the nastiest member of the group. He wears a hat made out of cheese, boots, a coat, and a belt with a sword attached to it. Due to his name, he has a red beard with a mustache. He has been found by Sam the Lion in the beach version of the sail-drawing activity and is the first Pirat to be part of the time activity. The song he sings is "Captain Ratbeard's Song." Vermina Vermina (voiced by Brett Abramson (1997-2001) and Erin Roush (2001-present)) is a thin female Pirat who wears a light blue shirt with a rope-like belt, dark blue pants and has long brown straight hair. She is the kindest Pirat who has a beautiful voice. She has been found by Sam the Lion in the beach and jungle versions of the sail-drawing activity and is the first Pirat to sit by the fire in the cave. The song she sings is "This Is A Life For Me". In this song, she dreams of having a wonderful life for herself. She is the only nice Pirat because she tried to convince Captain Ratbeard to let Reader, Sam and Penelope leave the island unharmed as they didn't steal their cheese and hoped Ratbeard and the pirats would not hurt them. She loves to eat French Bread. Cheester Cheester (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) is a fat male Pirat who wears a shirt with sky blue and white stripes on, dark blue pants and a hunk of cheese on his head. His desire may be counting a lot of treasures he sees. He has been found by Sam the Lion in the jungle version of the sail-drawing activity and is the second Pirat to be part of the time activity. The song he sings is "Cheester's Song". He loves eating Macaroni fruits and good laughs. Riley Riley (voiced by Derek Sorrentino) is a thin male Pirat who wears a shirt with light orange and white stripes on and dark orange pants. He has a cockney accent. He has been found by Sam the Lion in the cavern version of the sail-drawing activity. The song he sings is "Riley's Song". He loves to eat Blue Cheese Bricks Pearl Pearl (voiced by Susan Parks) is a fat female Pirat who wears a fuchsia dress and has short yellow curly hair. She wants to be rough and tough in her way. She has been found by Sam the Lion in the cavern version of the sail-drawing activity and is the third Pirat to be part of the time activity. The song she sings is "Rough And Tough As Me." Gallery Pirats.jpg hqdefault2001.jpg 200714 1TVcOfFiLMg3hQKqPIwfHulWt.jpg Category:Pirates Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Organizations Category:Protective Category:Guardians Category:Teams Category:Inconclusive